1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to audio equipment and to audio cables used to supply a signal to stereophonic components such as amplifiers and preamplifiers and other audio/video components. More particularly, the present invention relates to an insulator and electric connect cable and method of making the same, wherein the cable has a low-dielectric characteristic for use in a wide variety of applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an acoustic type of system, such as a stereo or a surround-sound system or a home-theater system or even an amplified live source of music, one or more speakers are required to produce sound. The quality of the sound that is ultimately produced is a function of each component of the acoustical system. Superior speakers will not produce superior sound without a superior amplifier. The quality of an audio system is a function of the lowest quality component connected to the system which in turn affects the quality of sound that can be produced.
Every component of an acoustical system mandates equality in order to achieve a maximum output for each component. Audio cables that supply the electrical signal and power from an amplifier to the speakers are critical components.
For example, if the electrical conductors that are used to form the audio cables are too small for the speakers and amplifier that are used, then power will be lost in the audio cables (by way of increased electrical resistance and a resulting voltage drop) and the sound that will be reproduced by the speakers, in particular the lower frequency sounds, will be adversely affected. Thus, a variety of sizes for the electrical conductors in the audio cables are provided in helping audiophiles match the size of the conductors in the audio cables with the power requirements of the audio system.
Another limitation that affects the sound quality of the audio system is the quality of the signal that is supplied to the speaker. A speaker is essentially a “dumb” transducer, having no way to differentiate distortion apart from the signal, i.e., music. It simply moves in response to the characteristics of the electrical waveform that drives it. It is a linear motor that moves back and forth as a result of magnetic attraction and repulsion. In general, the design and functioning of speakers is well understood in the audio arts. Therefore, it is important that the electrical waveform that drives each speaker be as perfect or as pure as possible. Deviation away from the ideal is, in general, referred to as “distortion” or “noise”. If distortion is present in the waveform, the speaker will simply respond to the distortion that is present in the electrical waveform that is being supplied to it and it will reproduce it.
Therefore, the electrical components selected for every component, from tuner and preamplifier to power amplifier and including the audio cables that are used are designed to minimize distortion. When an electrical current is being propagated through a conductor, various distortions are produced in response to the flow of current through the conductor. These responses include the generation of an electromagnetic field around the audio cables themselves. This effect has been addressed by some audio engineers.
As the quality of audio systems has improved, the sound quality has improved. However, the improvement in sound technology has also made more noticeable sources of distortion.
The electromagnetic fields that are produced by the audio cables themselves combine with the electromagnetic fields that are produced by the audio cables at various locations along the length of the cable. This is because audio cables are not placed in a perfectly straight line and include curves and sometimes even loops to use up extra cable length.
The electromagnetic fields constructively and destructively interfere with each other and with the original waveform (i.e., the output from the power amplifier). The result is to alter the original electrical waveform before it reaches the speakers and to produce an impure, distorted sound. The distortion in the audio cables comes, in part, from the components that supply the original waveform and so the original waveform is inherently impure to at least some degree. Additional distortion arises from the electromagnetic emissions (i.e. radiation) from these (and other) components that are, in turn, received by the audio cables. This is because the audio cables function as antennas. While conventional shielding techniques provide some relief they are not effective at limiting distortions that are produced within the audio cable.
The alteration of the original waveform that is supplied to the speakers is another form of distortion that affects the sound quality that is ultimately reproduced by the speakers. This is because the constructive interference produces an electrical waveform to the speaker that is greater than that of the original electrical signal. Any destructive interference produces a waveform that is diminished from that of the original.
The electromagnetic emissions by the audio cables can further interfere with and degrade the performance of other audio components, such as that of the preamplifier, tuner, power amplifier, speakers, etc. In addition to the electromagnetic interference so produced, there are other anomalous forms of energy that are hypothesized to be produced within the audio cables that emanate therefrom. Sound, heat and mechanical distortions are also thought to affect the sound quality. It is desirable to minimize these distortions.
Attempts have been made to reduce the distortions that occur in audio cables. The use of copper as a conductor and stranded wire are examples of such attempts. Concentric conductor cables have long been used for transmission of sound and include dielectric washers between the concentric conductors made of rubber or. Helical polymer spacers have been used between olefin polymers to separate conductive layers. Subsequent developments in insulation material have significantly improved the quality of audio.
Ordinary air has a highly desirable dielectric factor of 1.0. Teflon, with a dielectric factor of 2.1–2.3, became the industry standard in the 1980's. Developments regarding wire placement wrapping and coiling along with improvements in raw materials, such as oxygen-free copper (OFC) and high-purity silver (FPS) resulted in even better audio cable quality. As the sophistication of audio cable increased, the steps taken to address electromagnetic parameters associated with musical reproduction became more and more complex, such as the incorporation of resistors and capacitors into the cable itself.
All prior art high-fidelity cables are generally comprised of conductors insulated with a continuous segment of a hard material such as Teflon, polystyrene, or polypropylene. The dielectric properties of these hard materials significantly restrict the natural flow of electrons and lack the dampening capabilities of the resonances associated with the natural vibrations of the signal conductors. As a result, the nuances of these vibrations smear, exaggerate and/or mask the delicate inner detail of the signal thus depriving the listener of the full sonic integrity and naturalness of the auditory experience being reproduced.
Electron seepage through the insulator on cables in the prior art is a function of its dielectric factor. One attempt to address the problem uses balsa wood as an insulation which has a very low dielectric factor of (1.4) which in itself causes very little electron seepage. The balsa insulation materials are arranged in a series of vertebrae to permit the same to be bent.
While the attempts to improve cable have increased sound performance, they have done so in a relatively costly manner. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved cable for reducing noise and distortion and method of making the same.